eternalgloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Demo Island
The Demo Island will be up soon and will give an insight to the full game. Completing the island will give you a code for a special item. I.e. a sword or staff depending on the class. Story You arrive to the island via ship and as you slowly walk off-deck you get your first glimpse of the vast landscape of the island. The great Josh-wa (your trainer) leads you up a treacherous path through the mountains. The other recruits look nervous but why shouldn't they be? Only the select few deemed worthy of the title "hero" triumph over this perilous isle. Josh-wa takes you past to a clearing within the mountains there you see the training facility, a large, impressive building with more than enough space for these recruits but you doubt most of it is for sleeping and eating. You enter the mess hall and they present you with a meal, a single bowl of rice. Mmm... you were so overwhelmed by the fact you've actually made it here you'd completely forgotten how hungry you were. Suddenly that rice looks incredibly appetising... After the meal the five trainers stand before you and introduce themselve-like they need an introduction! You all now that you stand in the presence of the legends of Syrindof, Josh-Wa, Iz-La, Jay-Cee, Bretios and Ol-Lee, the five undisputed masters of Syrindof. Josh-Wa gives you a grand tour of the facility; bedroom (hardly beds, just mats on a floor, but you've slept rougher), mess hall, training room, assault course, stable and the expansive outdoor training areas. You then begin your training with a preliminary round-a gruelling assault course designed to quickly weed out the men from the mice. You push yourself through this with raw determination, aware of the watchful, indiscernible eyes of the trainers boring into you. Fortunately you finish the course in record time, far ahead of all other contestants-some were not so lucky. Once the maggots are eliminated, Iz-La splits you into groups. Your first lesson is with Josh-Wa who teaches you the art of hand-to-hand combat: melee attacks. "This is the base of all fighting," he says, "if you can master this, as I have done, fighting one on one, in groups or even against thriving masses will become simple and you will become a living weapon." You learn melee with the wooden sword you have been provided with. "Now blocking," he shouts. "Get into pairs and take it in turns to hit and block. Remember you can block with just your weapon or with a shield." You work hard until finally you move on. Bretios sits upon his noble steed with a spear in hand and says "I have a well trained horse in the stable. Each of you ride it round this short track." Horses are easy for you, you've done this countless times before. You gracefully run around the track in little under a minute (everyone else took three minutes). "Good work boys and girls," Bretios says, "Go see Jay-Cee for archery." Jay-cee stands before you and says "Now time for ranged attacks, take these bows and arrows and shoot at those targets." You feel the bowstring finely twang away the arrow multiple times into the target until Jay-Cee stops you and tells you to move on. You move to the next area and nobody seems to be there when all of a sudden out of nowhere Ol-Lee appears. "Stealth!" he shouts. "Why risk getting hurt when you can get and kill them without risk? The three most important things in stealth are mastery over the senses; visionary, audial and kinesthetic-spatial awareness. In other words, stay out of sight, don't let them hear you and keep your distance. I've set up a realistic environment where you might need to sneak. Show me what you've got." You sneak through the course unnoticed and get the treasure at the end (1 gold great). "Good, move on he says" You get to the next area where you see the imposing figure of Iz-La the Indestructible. "Magic, all posess it, yet few can control it to its full potential." he pauses "In all forms can do amazing things. Defensive, offensive or supportive, it's fantastic. Try a fireball to those targets." In school while others were revising you trained for this very day. You hurl a fireball into a target, and wait for the others. "Enough." Iz-La says "Healing, possibly most important magic possible. Show me a simple healing spell." You raise your arm and feel the healing magic trickle down your skin, it feels good. "Stop!" he shouts. "Get some rest you need it, and if you want to explore the island feel free, but be here for tommorow's training. Dismissed." The next day, after your breakfast, (porridge, great), Josh-Wa announces, "today you have a special mission, you must travel into the Ki-Atha Forest and defeat 2 Goblins each. For your own safety, every one of you will travel with a trainer. First five go with a trainer now." You venture forth into the forest and you notice each trainee has been given rusted swords/axes depending on what they chose. These first ones are gone for a good half hour before one lucky adventurer comes back with a goblin's rusted dagger in his hand, begging Iz-La to let him keep the dagger. Five minutes later Ol-Lee comes back with goblin blood on his hands and an eager young apprentice saying "I'm sorry, I couldn't take five." You hear Ol-Lee mutter "Amateurs." A further five minutes later both Josh-Wa and Bretios come back with their apprentices. Josh-Wa says, "those two looked promising." "Yeah," Bretios replied, "maybe we should take them into that cave later and hunt us some goblins. Jay-Cee and the apprentice arrived last with Jay-Cee's head in his hands and his shortsword bloody and a goblin arrow in the apprentices leg, the apprentice was saying he was sorry and he came to learn magic. "You should've joined the mages guild then." With them all back you and four others set off. You are paired with Iz-La and venture deep into the forest. There doesn't seem to be many goblins, you wonder apprehensively, before suddenly being ambushed by three butish goblins. You unsheath your weapon and begin the battle. The three try to surround you but you are smarter than that! A few minutes later they lie in a pool of their own blood. "Good," Iz-La says "you show much promise." You hear a loud bang and see a large figure approach you. "Is that.." you stutter. "Yep a troll chieftain," Iz-La says. He fires a huge beam of light into the sky-a beacon, clever, you think in admiration. The troll smashes a tree and a fragment of wood cuts your face. Iz-La says "You okay?" You nod and he tells you to stand back before he uses a lightning spell to force the creature back. Suddenly you here a galloping and an arrow flies directly into the chieftain's chest. Bretios is riding with Jay-Cee on the back of his horse. He charges the chieftain but swerves round his leg and stabs his back. Ol-Lee jumps on the shoulders of the chieftain and begins to repeatedly stab him. Josh-Wa at last runs in and smashes its shin so it's on one knee then swipes its head while Iz-La uses a fire spell on the trolls face. They finish it off with an amazing combo; first Ol-Lee stabbing it in the back of the knee, then Jay-Cee shooting its eye, next Bretios lunging his spear into the stomach, an impressive ice spell from Iz-La to freeze the troll completely, and finally Josh-Wa smashing the immobile troll into thousands of ice fragments with one hit of his hammer. Pleased with yourself you begin to return to the training buildings but you are approached by another recruit and she asks "What happened to your face? Goblin get you?" You shake your head and say, "No there was a troll chieftain in the forest but the trainers handled it. It smashed a tree and wood cut my face." "Oh" she says "let me get that for you." She heals you using a basic spell and holds her hand out and says "My names Anne-dee." you introduce yourself and get to talking when Iz-La comes to you and says, "I need to speak to you more privately, come." You follow him to a room that looks like an office He sits down and offers you a seat. You sit and he says, "We don't usually do this but you have already proven yourself worthy for the next level. You will be a dragon apprentice. You now have these new robes and an upgrade to your training.Do you accept?" "Of course!" you say. "Good," he says, "meet Josh-Wa tomorrow morning 9am sharp, dismissed." You walk out the room with a smile on your face. Another apprentice jumps out at you and says "What did he want?" startled you reply "Uh... I'm a dragon apprentice." "Cool," he says "names Davios." you introduce yourself "Great I got something you might want a map of this island. "Thanks" you say "I gotta go train for tomorrow." After training, as you walk past the targets looking at the map an arrow flies through your map pinning it into the bullseye of the target. "Look out." you hear someone shout, you look to your right and see an apprentice he says "My names Ry-Mac.". You introduce yourself and he says "New robes, you must a dragon apprentice, take this i have no need for it." it's a potion you ask "What does it do?" he replies "Simple healing, i got loads." you say "Thanks, I gotta go." You enter the dormitory and fall into a deep sleep... That night you dream of one day being the grand champion of SyrindofIn your dream you look into the sky and see a single cloud, but it grows and becomes dark and grey and full of lightning. A gaping fissure appeared in the ground everyone you swore to protect was swallowed by it so you run and run and run... You wake up next morning sweating and in shock, the time it's 8am. You go to breakfast (bread and butter) and meet Josh-Wa, he says "Good you're early, because now is your time to choose a path." You nod and say "I am always ready." "Choose the trainer you wish to follow." You choose and this develops as your class. He says "Good, it is time for specialist training." you follow him through the facility and your chosen trainer is there. This trainer will show you specialist training. This gives you new abilities in this class. your trainer will ask you afterwards. "Goblin hunting tonight, you up for it? There will be some other apprentices there, five others actually." "I'll be there." you say. As you walk past Josh-Wa training some of the people when one of them shouts "Dragon!" you turn and he runs towards you and says "I finished training early. You hunting aswell tonight?""Umm...yea," you say "who are you?""where are my manners?@ he asks holds out his hand and says "names Roland, and I know who you are. I got something you may need, amulet of apprentice, got three off a gypsy named maowen. Anyway thats another story, I gotta go see you at hunting late. He walks off into the distance, so you go your own way to your dinner. You go into the mess hall and have your beansprouts and rice. Josh-wa dismisses all the pupils and asks for the ones chosen for hunting to follow him. Another female aprentice comes to you and says "My names Jayne. I would like to see how good you really are, show me against the goblins. To be continued...